


In Between Two Parties

by AlteringFate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Also Adonis had a bigger part to play but he ended up being cut, Also apologies for the formatting; this site hates me OTL, At least they're both overage so---, Does that warrant a higher rating??? Pls advise, Established Relationship, Forgive me baby boy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The birthday ReiKao that no-one asked for but Shizuka wrote anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteringFate/pseuds/AlteringFate
Summary: "Well, *someone* has to clean up, Wan-chan. And since you and Adonis-kun were planning this other party.."After Koga invites him and Rei to another, more private party once the in-school celebrations are over, Kaoru find himself distracted from his attempts to clean up the hall before leaving.





	In Between Two Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for over 12 years and I still cannot title a story or write a summary to save my life, shoot me.

_"...If you've got nothing planned, then you and that vampire bastard are invited to a second party."_

  
The second and third days of November are just one extended party when it comes to UNDEAD. What else is to be expected when the two eldest members have their birthdays one after the other? Adonis had made a quip about it being fate that Rei and Kaoru came to within 24 hours of sharing a birthday, which Kaoru had loudly laughed off. To be fated to almost share a birthday with another guy? How unpleasant!

  
...At least, that's the _story_ he told his underclassmen as they left to prepare the second party at Koga's house. Standing in the remnants of the in-school party Anzu and the others had thrown him, Kaoru sorts through his gifts and left over food. His sister really likes fruit tarts, so she can have the last remaining full one. (He'd _tried_ to eat the other one Anzu had given him, because it was a gift from _Anzu_ of all people. But fruit tarts were just _not_ his thing. Give him a parfait anyday.) 

 

"Kaoru-kun."

 

Turning his head towards the door as a voice suddenly breaks through the silence, Kaoru raises a hand in greeting and Rei picks his way through the mess of confetti and streamers on the ground.

 

"Yo, Sakuma-san. I said you didn't have to wait for me, you could have gone with Wan-chan and Adonis-kun."

 

A slight roll of the eyes and a mock huffy noise is Rei answer, the older man grabbing a nearby brush and beginning to sweep the debris on the floor into a more managable pile.

 

"Forgive this old man for thinking it would be unfair of you to have to tidy up after your own party."

 

Kaoru makes a face, dragging over an empty bin for Rei to sweep the mess into.

 

"Seriously. You're a year and a _day_ older than I am, Sakuma-san. If you're a old man, what does that make me?"

 

At this Rei laughs, throwing his head back and cackling as though Kaoru has made the best joke in the world; and Kaoru can't help but flush, unable to tell if Rei is teasing him or not.

 

"Sakuma-saaaan...!"

 

Snorting in amusement, Rei sweeps the remaining mess into the bin and rightens it before turning to Kaoru and smirking.

 

"I don't know, what _does_ it make you in relation to me, Kaoru-kun?"

 

Groaning, Kaoru runs a hand through his hair in frustation, pouting at the older boy.

 

"And here I was, going to give your your _real_ birthday present. I change my mind, I'm giving it to Anzu inst--!"

 

He's cut off by Rei suddenly grabbing him from behind and wrapping his arms around him tightly, a low chuckle sounding in his ear and making Kaoru shiver.

 

"No. As much as I treasure the Young Miss, I won't share you with her, Kaoru."

  
The sudden drop of the 'kun' suffix makes Kaoru swallow hard, but no from fear or unhappiness, the implication in Rei's words crystal clear.  
Rei, of course, is the _only_ guy Kaoru would give this kind of gift to. Tilting his head back, Kaoru offers Rei a grin, pecking at his chin (the only place he can reach comfortably in this position) and laughing as Rei's possessive hold eases into something more familiar and gentle.

 

"You're a mean child, Kaoru. Teasing an old man like this."

"I told you, you're not old! if anything, you're acting like a big _baby_ right now, Rei~!"

 

At once, Kaoru yelps as he's forcibly pulled around to face Rei, mouth captured in a hungry kiss before he can protest. As he melts into the kiss, Karou can feel his knees getting weaker, more of his weight being supported by Rei, and who know how far they would have gotten had Kaoru's phone not pierced the silence with a sudden incoming call. Hastily, the both of them separate, face flushed and breathing slightly heavy. Kaoru fumbles for his phone, having to hold it away from his ear and Koga's irritated voice blasts through the speaker.

 

"What the _hell_ are you two bastards doin'?! I invite ya both to a party and neither of ya are showin'?! I'll kick yer asses for this, playboy!"

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kaoru can see Rei curled up on the ground, shaking with silent laughter and he aims a light kick at the older boy, making a face as Koga's complaints only get louder.

 

"Well, _someone_ has to clean up, Wan-chan. And since you and Adonis-kun were planning this other party.." Kaoru trails off, feeling slightly guilty that Koga was putting in so much effort and he was messing around with Rei.

 

He _had_ only intended to clean up the hall.

 

"Ahn?! Leave that fer yer classmates, dumbass! _They're_ the ones that helped organize it, right?" was the biting reply, Koga pointedly ignoring the fact _he too_ , had been a part of organizing the party and resultant mess.

 

"Look, just get yer asses over here pronto, quit makin' Leon wait! Otherwise he, Adonis and I are eatin' with ya." With than the phone goes dead and Kaoru groans, shooting Rei a mock glare as the other picks himself off the ground, still snickering.

"Thanks for the help, Sakuma-san."

 

At the return to a more formal address, Rei makes a noise of unhappiness, promptly wrapping his arms around Kaoru once more and nuzzling him until the blonde is laughing and gently pushing him away to grab their bags and leave what's left of the chaos to the cleaning staff.

 

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. But you know that if I had said anything, Wanko would have probably rescinded his invitation altogether." Draping an arm around his lover's waist, Rei flashes Kaoru a grin that made the other boy flush once more.

 

"And what was that about my ' _real_ present?' Are you telling me what you gave me _yesterday_ wasn't real?"

 

Kaoru gently elbows Rei in the ribs, rolling his eyes.

 

"You _know_ what it means, Rei. Don't play dumb, you _really_ look like an old man then."

 

A throaty laugh escapes Rei and his next words make the hairs on the back of Kaoru's neck stand up and send a shiver of anticipation through him.

 

"In that case, I'll have to give you _your_ 'real present' after this party, Kaoru. I hope you'll enjoy it~"

 

Somehow, Kaoru _knows_ he will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so salty I missed getting this up before the 3rd ended in Japan by only a few minutes, but I suppose when you only come up with this idea at 11pm JST, it's the risk you run--.  
> In any case, happy birthday Kaoru, may Hapiele stop hurting you and locking you in the basement, ahaha.  
> And to Rei, happy belated birthday, please stop being rank.
> 
> Catch me crying about Enstars and Kpop on twitter: @kanayanlovemail


End file.
